


Taking the Chance

by Bookworm1121



Series: Teen Wolf Fanfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Communication, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hotels, Human, Human AU, Implied Child Abuse, Isaac's dad sucks, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Prom dates, heated makeouts, implications to sex, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Scott was annoyed with Isaac. Prom was coming up in three months, and Isaac hadn’t asked him to prom yet.Of course, he didn't realize Isaac wanted Scott to ask him.





	Taking the Chance

Scott was annoyed with Isaac. Prom was coming up in three months, and Isaac hadn’t asked him to prom yet. Of course, Scott knew he could ask Isaac himself. He knew he was perfectly capable of making a move. However, Isaac always was the one to make the first move. Isaac was the one to initiate their first kiss, and Isaac was the one who said “I love you” first. Isaac had asked Scott to junior prom and senior homecoming. Scott knew he was unreasonable, and he knew he sounded immature. So instead of doing the mature thing by confronting Isaac about it, Scott held it in.

A month before prom, Scott was curled up next to Isaac in his bed. Isaac played with Scott’s hair as he read a book. 

“By the way,” Isaac said, putting his book down, “I got our tickets.”

Scott looked up at Isaac, furrowing his eyebrows closer together, “What tickets?”

“You know, prom. It’s in a month, and they went on sale today.”

“Why would we get them?”

“Because we are going to prom? Right?”

“We never asked each other, and I assumed we weren’t going.”

“Scott. We have been dating for over a year; I thought it was a given.”

“I still would have liked to be asked,” Scott grumbled. 

“What . . . you said you didn’t like those types of things! When I asked in the past you would get all flustered and not answer me until we were alone,” Isaac got out from the bed, standing up, “I didn’t think I needed to ask.”

“I’m not saying to get giant poster boards and shout it to the world—”

“We’ve been over this, that wasn’t supposed to go that way. I planned a straightforward way of doing it, and somehow Lydia got involved, and it blew up. I didn’t even know the band was joining us.”

“Still! At least you put thought into it that time.”

Isaac glared at Scott, “You could have done it too. You could put the effort in for once.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Sometimes, it feels like I am doing all these things for our relationship and you just go with it.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“Maybe I wanted you to ask me to prom this year. But when you didn’t, I bought the tickets anyway because I thought it was assumed we were going. Because I realized that you aren’t going to make the first moved in this relationship, which is fine. But I thought it was a given we were going together. Since we’ve been together for over a year and a half,” Isaac said. He heard his voice crack in the beginning, and he hated the emotion slipped. He let out a shaky breath, staring at Scott. 

“You wanted me to ask you?” Scott said. Isaac looked at his shoes, shuffling them. Scott’s stomach pooled with guilt. Scott was so focused on Isaac not asking him, so he didn’t consider Isaac might have wanted to be asked by him. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, you know. I’ll be fine. Are we still going to prom though? It might be last minute to get a suit,” Isaac said, picking at his shirt.

“Do you already have yours?”

Isaac nodded, “Yeah. But if you don’t want to go, let me know so I can return it.”

Scott frowned, and he couldn’t ignore the guilt. He should have known better. Why did Isaac even need to ask him? Why couldn’t Scott assume they were going because they’ve been together for so long? Scott felt like an asshole, and he hated it.

“But, I have to get going,” Isaac said, “I have . . . uh . . . homework to do. Talk later?”

Before Scott could answer, Isaac, walked out the door and heading down the stairs. Scott sat on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Then, he grabbed his phone and called Stiles. 

“Hey, Stiles. I fucked up, and I need your help to fix it.”  
. . .

“So, he’s upset you didn’t ask him?” Stiles concluded, “Or is there a bigger issue?”

“I don’t know,” Scott sighed, “I don’t know if it is because I didn’t ask him, or I assumed we weren’t going. Maybe it’s something else.”

“What else did he say?”

“That he puts more effort in the relationship basically, and I go with it.”

“Maybe that’s it. Maybe he is insecure that if he doesn’t do enough, then you’d leave him.”

“Why would he feel that way?”

“You did almost break up with him for Allison. I mean, you ended up not even going through it, but you doubted the relationship.”  
Scott sighed, “I messed up when I did that, didn’t I?”

“No, you were just confused. You spent so much time being in love with Allison, so when she said she still loved you, you got confused.”

“That still doesn’t invalidate Isaac’s feelings.”

“Right. Look, Scott. I’m not expert on relationship advice. Hell, Malia and I just started our relationship. But try asking Isaac to prom. It doesn’t need to be a big thing, but do it.”

“How’d you ask Malia?”

Stiles chuckled, “Scott, she asked me.”

“How?”

“She came over in the morning on Saturday. Woke me up at like eight in the morning by kissing me. Then when I pulled away because of morning breath, she asked me to prom. It was straightforward. There weren’t any marching bands or giant posters.”

Scott nodded, fiddling with his hands, “Okay. I’ll figure something out.”

“Good. Makeup because Malia has been planning prom with me, and you two are in the plan.”

“Does Isaac know?”

“Yeah. I guess you were the only one out of the loop, and I don’t know how you didn’t realize you two were going to prom together. Isaac has been talking about how he took off work for the weekend.”

Scott shrugged, “Whatever. I’m going to try and fix this.”

Stiles nodded, “Okay. By the way, don’t call me tonight. Malia and I have a date night tonight.”

“Do you ever make first moves in the relationship? Since Malia kissed you first and asked you to prom.”

“Yeah. I said I loved her first. Is Isaac, right? And please, I organize our ‘study’ dates for APUSH. Do you feel he’s put more into the relationship?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, think about that, okay? And if you think he’s right, do something to change that.”

Scott nodded, “Fine, now go get ready for your date. I’m still not over that you two are together. I mean, you both talked about each other to me, but I never thought it would actually happen.”

“I still find it hilarious we both confided in you about our pining,” Stiles laughed as he left the room.  
. . .

Two days passed, and Isaac hadn’t spoken to Scott. Scott tried reaching out to Isaac, but he was ignored. Scott feared he messed up with Isaac. Was this the end of their relationship? Did prom ruin their relationship? Scott needed to talk to Isaac, so he followed his last result: Malia got involved. 

Scott rocked on his ankles as he waited for Malia. Scott stood in the supply closest—where Isaac and Scott snuck off during class to make out. Within minutes, the door was opened, and Isaac was shoved inside.

“Make the fuck up,” Malia said, shutting the door.

“This was not my idea. I know you hate small spaces unless you pull me in here, but this felt the only way to talk to you.”

Isaac sighed, “Scott.”

“First, I want you to know that I do want to be with you. I want to make this work, and I want to be in this relationship. I suck at showing it, I know. Maybe it’s because I did so much when I was with Allison, so I don’t do enough when I’m with you because it feels nice to be the one cared for instead of the one doing the caring. But I’m realizing now that I want to put just as much effort as you do, and I’m sorry you felt like I’m half-assing us. Because I have, and I am not going to do that anymore.”

“Scott, it’s okay, really,” Isaac said, “I was unreasonable.”

“No, you aren’t. A relationship needs both people working towards it. Not one. Isaac, I love you. I do, and I don’t want you doubting that.”

“I love you too, Scott,” Isaac whispered, “but I don’t know if I can keep feeling like I do. Maybe it’s because my dad fucked me up so badly or maybe I am too insecure.”

Scott took Isaac’s hands, kissing them, “Please, let’s try doing this. I’ll work more towards it, and I will be a better boyfriend.”

“You’re a great boyfriend, Scott.”

“No, I’ve been shit. I’ve breezed through this relationship, and it’s not fair to you.”

Isaac sighed, looking down. He squeezed Scott’s hands, “Scott, really, I overrated.”

“So, I know how you wanted me to ask you to prom and not the other way around. But asking you to prom would seem like I’m just trying to end the fight be doing what you said to do. But I do want to go to prom with you, so badly. So please, be my date to prom.”

Isaac chuckled, “Okay, let’s go to prom together. But you still need a suit.”

“I’m going to get Lydia’s help.”

“Okay,” Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, and he bumped rested his forehead against Scott, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Since you got me locked in here, mind if we make out?”

Scott laughed, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”  
. . .

Prom night came quick. Scott barely had time to find a suit, but with Lydia’s help, the problem was solved. Scott stood on Isaac’s porch with Malia and Stiles. Malia wore a mermaid-style dress that was light blue. On her wrist was a white and blue corsage, which matched Stiles’ boutonnière. Her hair was in a loose bun, with small beads laced into it. He knocked, rocking on his heels as he wanted for an answer. They were meeting Lydia and Aiden for group pictures at a garden, and then they were all going out for dinner.

The door opened, and Derek, Isaac’s foster dad, and Malia’s uncle greeted them, “Good. You are here. Isaac has been pacing for the past half hour about group photos,” Derek grumbled.

“Please, Der, you think it’s sweet,” Braeden, Derek’s girlfriend, said. 

“Are they here?” Isaac asked. Isaac walked to the door and grinned when he saw Scott, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Isaac was wearing a burgundy tux, which color matched with Scott’s bowtie. His bowtie matched Scott’s solid black tux. 

Scott walked up to Isaac, fiddling with Isaac’s jacket, “You look great,” he whispered to Isaac, “Fuck, you look really amazing.”

Isaac blushed, chuckling, “You look amazing. You clean up nice,” Isaac whispered, pecking Scott’s lips.

“Okay, I’m stopping you two before it turns to a make-out session,” Malia laughed, “Der, do you want to take photos?”

“I don’t, but Brea does. So, everyone, go stand on the porch.”

They stepped outside, standing next to each other. Isaac’s arms were around Scott’s waist, and Stiles' arms were around Malia’s waist. They were standing angled from each other. Isaac pressed a kiss on Scott’s head, and whispered to him, “I love you.”

Scott smiled, looking up at Isaac. Both of them heard the camera clicking, but neither looked. They were staring at each other, both smiling. 

After photos were done, Isaac and Scott walked to the car. Scott’s hand slide into Isaac’s, “By the way, I booked us a hotel. My mom already checked all of us in. Does the hotel sound nice?”

Isaac grinned, squeezing Scott’s hand, “Yes, Scott, it sounds great.”  
. . .

Prom was fun, but nothing fancy. For most the night, Isaac and Scott were pressed together, grinding to the beat of the music. Sometimes they left the crowd when Isaac felt overwhelmed by the crowd. They either sat at a table or slowed danced. 

Scott and Isaac both stumbled into the hotel room. They were giggling because of the excitement from the dance. Scott closed the door, and Isaac pressed him against it, kissing him. Scott pushed Isaac’s jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Hey, that cost a lot, don’t ruin it,” Isaac laughed.

“Shush up,” Scott said, untying Isaac’s bowtie., “If it gets ruined, Lydia can get someone to fix it.”

“We really should stop using Lydia for fashion emergencies.”

“Mmhm, but she loves it.”

“True.”

Isaac kissed Scott again and began to walk back towards the bed in the room. Isaac pushed Scott’s jacket to the floor and untied Scott’s bowtie. Isaac sat on the bed of the bed and pulled away from Scott. He looked at Scott, lips swollen. Scott’s hands were on Isaac’s shoulders, and Isaac held Scott’s waist.

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Isaac, yes, I want to.”

This wasn’t their first time together, but Isaac always asked before they did anything. Consent was a big deal to Isaac. Scott assumed it was because of Isaac’s father, so Isaac always wanted to make sure Scott was happy and comfortable.  
“Okay, I love you. If you wanna stop, then just say the word.”

“I love you too, and same goes to you. Just say the word.”

Isaac smiled, kissing Scott, “Now, what should we do first?”

“Oh,” Scott smirked, lowering to his knees, “I have a couple ideas.”  
. . .

Isaac and Scott looked at each other. The thin blanket covered them, and their hands were linked. Isaac smiled at Scott, stroking Scott’s cheek. Scott nuzzled his face into Isaac’s hand, smiling.

“Prom was fun,” Isaac said.

Scott nodded, curling closer to Isaac. Isaac wrapped his arm around Scott, kissing Scott’s head, 

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott mumbled.


End file.
